Frodo Bolson
by Bianca0303
Summary: Una sorpresa puede ser una muerte segura. Un amor adolescente se puede convertir en el amor de tu vida. Un cumpleaños, el numero 18 quizás no sea como se espera. Pero si tienes buenos amigos lo tienes todo.


||Es la primera vez que escribo un fic de algo así, originalmente iba a participar en un reto pero por estar haciendo otras cosas se me pasó la fecha... Igual como lo escribí decidí subirlo... Por favor los que sepan del tema orientenme... Se los agradecería.

Esta es un fic mío adaptado al hobbit de la autoría de JRR Tolkien espero no regarla :/ ||

* * *

 **/El cumpleaños de Frodo/**

Gandalf preparaba todo para la gran fiesta de pasteles con el objetivo de conmemorar el décimo octavo cumpleaños de su pupilo Frodo, y la mayoría de los hobbits del lugar aportaban algo para hacer más amena la convivencia.

La mayor de los hobbits la afamada señora Aumsi era querida por todos debido a su solidaridad, ella misma había dicho ante todos que no se perdería la fiesta del muchacho y para celebrar por ello hornearía la mejor tarta de moras silvestres que hubiese hecho en sus cortos 5000 años.

Hasta el más avaro, el señor Abbard deseaba aportar algo, no se sabía si era sólo por compromiso con el muchacho o realmente porque deseaba ayudar, pero eso no importaba mucho.

Casi estaba listo todo, Frodo regresaba de una pequeña excursión improvisada a la que fue enviado por su maestro el cual le había jurado que era indispensable para la destrucción del anillo, aún seguía cuestionándose para que le servirían a ése mago un par de hongos cantantes de aros azules, quizás tenía un plan al respecto, quería creer, cuando por fin volvió a casa notó algo inusual, no había nadie en el pueblo, el majo Gandalf no estaba en su casa como le había prometido, estaba realmente preocupado ¿Sería que los caballeros oscuros se habían llevado a todos? él pensar éso le angustió de sobremanera, por su culpa, debía destruir el anillo cuanto antes, no podía arriesgarse ni a los demás de ésa forma. Sería lo mejor para todos.

Sobre la mesa relucía un trozo de papel que Frodo no pudo evitar ver, se acercó a ella y la tomó. Una nota.

Querido Frodo fui a tomar té con la dulce señora Aumi y sus hijas, haz el favor de alcanzarme pronto.

~Gandalf~

Enseguida sus pensamientos se disiparon, suspiró, tomó los hongos y los colocó en su bolsa de cuero y salió para ir a buscarle. No le tomó nada de tiempo llegar a la casa de la susodicha, pero al tocar la puerta notó que estaba entreabierta y eso lo alarmó de nuevo -¿Hay alguien?- Preguntó al aire esperando respuesta. Lo único que logró percibir fue un par de susurros, tomó su pequeña daga dispuesto a defenderse si la situación lo ameritaba. el ruido cesó y el continuó avanzando, al estar todo oscuro no pudo percatarse de ciertas cosas y eso lo hizo tropezarse un par de veces.

Al final llegó a la puerta que daba al jardín cuando oyó unas risas que fueron rápidamente acalladas por siseos comunitarios, se disponía a girar la perilla pero cuando esto ocurrió se detuvo -Creo que es Frodo- Dijo una voz conocida. El muchacho se armó de valor y rápidamente abrió la puerta.

-¡Sorpresa!- Exclamaron a coro unas voces haciendo que las luces del lugar se encendieran. Todo el pueblo estaba ahí metido. Al pobre chico casi le da un infarto de la impresión. Gandalf acudió a ayudarlo y le hizo aire con la mano.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Frodo!- Siguieron exclamando emocionados.

El hobbit miró sorprendido a su maestro -¿Cómo saben?- Preguntó algo confundido mientras trataba de regular su respiración.

El mago sonrió -Te conocen- Le respondió y cuando se dió cuenta de que ya estaba mejor le llevó hasta la mesa donde los pasteles de todos los tamaños y formas adornaban el lugar -Éste lo hizo Madame Ysolda especialmente para tí- Le dijo casi entregándole la tarta en sus manos.

-No debió haberse molestado- dijo tímidamente.

-Sólo diviértete- Le contestó el mago para después irse a por un poco de té de menta.

Toda la fiesta transcurría sin Frodo que continuaba sentado sobre la banca de madera observando todo, varias personas quisieron invitarle a bailar pero el se negó a todas las invitaciones.

Gandalf estaba preocupado, estaba bien pensar en como deshacerse del anillo pero... hoy era su cumpleaños, debía y haría lo posible por sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

Hizo de todo pero nada funcionó no tenía idea de que más hacer y estaba a nada de rendirse, cuando vio un cambio de humor en el joven, enseguida quiso saber a que se debía, estaba por preguntarle pero éso no fue necesario, el mismo lo decía a gritos.

Una hermosa chica de aspecto de princesa había llegado al lugar, parecía perdida, por un segundo Gandalf creyó que así era pero se equivocó, ésa chica se llamaba Val, era una excelente caza-tesoros y en una ocasión Frodo había compartido información con ella, fue flechado casi al instante y el que ella llegara a la fiesta sin duda lo motivó.

Gandalf pensó en mil y un formas de hacerlos acercarse pero rápidamente descartó una tras otra hasta que al final hizo una a la medida, le tendió una taza al joven como cortesía, después lo engaño para hacerlo llegar hasta la joven, una vez que la tuvo cerca el mago literalmente le dió un empujón el chico tropezó y fue a parar sobre el cuerpo de ella haciéndola caer irremediablemente.

-Perdona Val- Le dijo apenado quitándose de encima inmediatamente.

La chica al oír que le llamaban le miró con sorpresa -¿Recuerdas mi nombre?- Le preguntó sonrojada.

Frodo asintió apenado y sonrojado, quiso decirle que sabía más que ´peso pero se contuvo -Te encuentras bien?- Le preguntó tímido.

Val asintió -¿Y tú?- Le preguntó mientras se sacudía la ropa.

-Yo estoy bien- Respondió tratando de no mirarla.

-Que bien, diviértete- le sugirió seguido de girarse dispuesta a terminar la conversación.

-No, espera...- Pausó un poco esperando que volteara.

La muchacha se detuvo y se giró para mirarlo -¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó tratando de evitar que le viera sonrojada.

-¿Quisieras salir a un lugar donde no haya tanta gente?- Le preguntó emocionado.

La chica negó con la cabeza -Estoy bien aquí- Respondió seguido de sentarse en una banca cercana.

El hobbit asintió y se sentó a su lado sólo contemplándola discretamente.

El tiempo de la fiesta terminó y uno a uno los invitados se fueron retirando, la chica también se fue y Frodo regresó a su postura deprimente.

Gandalf notó aquello y se acercó a él -Frodo ¿Qué ocurre?- Le preguntó seriamente mientras buscaba una piedra lo suficientemente grande como para que pudiera sentarse, al no encontrarla prefirió permanecer de pie.

-Es sólo que...- Dijo y se detuvo mientras progresivamente se sonrojaba, cubrió sus mejillas e hizo como si nada pasara, desvió la mirada y prácticamente le dió la espalda a su maestro para evitar que lo viera.

-Es Val, ¿Verdad?- Le preguntó al tiempo que le observaba para que sintiera que ni así lo dejaría.

El joven hobbit que ya había comenzado a calmarse volvió a colorarse de las mejillas en todas las tonalidades existentes y recién descubiertas de rojos, agachó la cabeza con desespero -Si, es ella- Respondió en un suspiro que casi sonaba a derrota.

Gandalf rió un poco -No debe darte vergüenza es completamente normal- pasó su brazo por el hombro del muchacho dándole pequeñas palmadas en éste buscando calmarlo -Ármate de valor e invítala a tomar un té- le motivo sonriéndole a través de su plateada barba.

Frodo lo miró -¿En verdad crees que aceptará?- Le preguntó sonriendo esperanzado.

-Por supuesto, no le veo mayor problema- Le respondió manteniendo firmemente la mirada con la del chico.

-Lo haré- Dijo decididó mientras se levantaba e iba en dirección a la casa de la joven.

-Frodo- Le llamó entre dientes agachándose y cubriendo su rostro con el sombrero de ala ancha.

-Si, lo se, es por acá- Le dijo cambiando de rumbo al tiempo que le sonreía apenado.

El mago negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía tratando de no reír en lo absoluto -Crecen tan rápido- Se dijo a si mismo mirando a su pupilo alejarse.

Fin del Capítulo...

 **Bianca nwn/**


End file.
